red4043amedinafandomcom-20200213-history
Vocabulary Digital Lesson Plan+
Lesson Plan for the Vocabulary Digital Story: 1. 11th grade US History, reading ability at grade level. 2. Objective: The students will be able to break down words in to word parts and utilize context clues to approximate their meaning. With this literary understanding they will be able to understand and identify with evidence why the Republicans were considered “radical” during the Reconstruction period. 3. Model: utilizing the vocabulary from the video the teacher will show the students how to approximate the meaning of a word by using its word parts. This will be done by utilizing context clues as well as breaking down the words into prefixes, suffixes, and root words. This video will be a part of the vocabulary preview. 4. Guided Practice: in small groups, students will be utilizing their three column notes to identify vocabulary words from their text and define them by using context clues and word parts. 5. Independent Practice: as they continue to read on their own students will continue to identify vocabulary words and identify them utilizing their three column notes. 6. Assessment: the teacher will walk around and evaluate the individual student’s process during group and individual practice. Students will be required to share their additional vocabulary words and definitions with the class during the small group Round Table and class Socratic Seminar. Digital Stories can be utilized to assist in student learning. By using this strategy as a before reading strategy students will be introduced to some of the vocabulary that they will encounter during their lesson. This assists by increasing reading comprehension. It is a teacher led method of teaching on how to break down words within context to help determine their definition. This is a critical skill that will assist all students in all of their classes as well as out of school. This particular digital story would be utilized as a part of the introduction to a new lesson. I would use it as part of a vocabulary review where the teacher is leading the students, is thinking aloud, and demonstrating how to break down words in to prefixes, sufixes, and roots. By identifying the meanings of individual parts of the words, students will be able to define new words that share these commonalities when they encounter them. Digital Stories can be used like digital tutors. By making these lessons available online, students will be able access a visual review of a previous lesson or an introduction in to new content area at their convenience. This expands the teachers reach to anywhere the student has access. This teaching tool is something that all teachers should consider. It goes beyond simple homework, it provides the student a scaffolding tool outside of the school environment. This concept is best identified within the Khan Academy. Their mission statemtent states that they are "changing education for the better by providing a free world-class education for anyone anywhere." (All Khan Academy content is available for free at www.khanacademy.org)